Inwazja 2.0 cz. 9
To nie może być prawda!- zakrzyknął wysoki brunet o niebieskich oczach, wbijając wściekły pięść w biurko Wiktora. Generał westchnął. W jego biurze znajdowało się teraz 13 żołnierzy z podlegającemu bezpośredniu niemu 4 Batalionowi "Emanuerów". Wiktor zawsze miał z nimi dobre kontakty- w walce w pierwszej kolejności dbał o to żeby zginęło jak najmniej żołnierzy a poza polem bitwy był odpowiedzialny za świetne warunki na jakie mogli liczyć jego ludzie. Żołnierze odwdzięczali się lojalnością do Generała i gotowością do najwyższych poświęceń, niejednokrotnie przewyższając swoją ofiarnością oddziałów poddanych praniu mózgu. Tak więc wzajemne stosunki Generała i jego Batalionu opierały się na szacunku i zaufaniu. Jednak obecna sytuacja niebezpiecznie zmierzała do zatarcia tych więzów. Wiktor Emanuel Russov wiedział że tak zareagują. Prawda o śmierci Heinricha Welffa, walkach w CreepyTown, tożsamości II Przywódcy- wszystko to naraz, to było dla nich po prostu za dużo. Widział ich spojrzenia- jedne pełne pogardy dla Generała który śmiał mówić takie rzeczy, inne pełne strachu o niepewną przyszłość a jeszcze inne gniewu, na Generała, Federacje i cały świat. - Panowie.- powiedział Generał. Jako że zaprosił swoich podwładnych "po cywilnemu" stwierdził, ze lepiej się do nich zwracać w bardziej osobisty sposób.- Dobrze wiecie że nie byłbym w stanie was okłamać. To co wam przekazuje to najszczersza prawda. - J...jak Pan Generał może?- spytał roztrzęsionym tonem jeden z żołnierzy. Wiktor nie był zdziwiony ich reakcją. Od momentu powstania Federacji, była ona czymś na kształt bańki ochronnej dla mieszkających w Kraju ludzi. Teraz jednak, pod wpływem ujawnionej prawdy, bańka pękła. Ojczyzna która wydawała sie być dla nich troskliwą, ukochaną matką, stała się nagle kłamliwą szmatą. - Nie, nie mogę.- powiedział Wiktor, wstając ze swojego siedzenia.- Nie mogę, drodzy przyjaciele. Nie mogę dłużej patrzeć jak dzieło Heinricha zostaje doprowadzane do zniszczenia. Nie mogę patrzeć jak kłamliwi uzurpatorzy na was żerują. Nie mogę patrzeć na naszą krwawiacą ojczyznę!- po ostatnim zdaniu Russov wbił pięść w biurko a echo jego ciosu rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu.- Nie mogę i nie zamierzam! Żołnierze nie odezwali się nawet słowem, niemniej Wiktor zobaczył u nich poprawę. W ich spojrzeniach nie było już gniewu i pogardy. Słuchali go z uwagą i szacunkiem. - Potrzebuje was, towarzysze broni.- powiedział niemal błagalnym głosem Wiktor, wyciągajac przed siebie ręce.- Was, najwspanialszych synów tej ziemi! Możemy zakończyć tej porządek i doprowadzić do nowego, sprawiedliwego! Możemy obalić II Przy...Nie! Możemy obalić Arise Karu i jego sekte! - Jest nas garstka.- powiedział cicho i niepewnie jeden z mężczyzn. - Miejcie we mnie wiarę, przyjaciele.- powiedział Wiktor, uśmiechając się.- Więcej nas nie trzeba. Żołnierze stali cicho, wibjając wzrok w podłogę. Wiktor mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać jakie spustoszenie ma miejsce w ich głowach- jak wiele wpajanych im z uporem maniaka wartości traciło właśnie na znaczeniu. Jak wiele się dla nich zmieniło. Wszystko jednak szło zgodnie z jego planem. Teraz musiał dać im sie zastanowić- choćby miał ich nie wypuszczać z biura przez następne godziny, musiał być pewien że staną za nim murem. Wiktor nadal patrząc na swoich żołnierzy włożył dłoń do kieszeni. Pistolet który tam trzymał, miał zamiar użyć jedynie w ostateczności. Dla tych którzy podjeliby złą decyzję. - Ej Zumbach!- zakrzyknął Kharlez, biegnąc w stronę pilota. W hangarze pod Metropolią jak zwykle panował ożywiony ruch. Piloci którzy akurat nie mieli nic do roboty przesiadywali godzinami w otoczeniu techników i maszyn AdMech'u, żartując i okazjonalnie pomagając w pracy. Jan Raginis normalnie również by się tym zajął, jednak teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Pilot po niefortunnej przygodzie jaka spotkała go nad niebiem miasteczka koniecznie musiał zdać raport do najwyższego dowództwa, najlepiej komuś w Pałacu. Takie właśnie myślichodziły po głowie jednemu z najlepszych pilotów Federacji, nim zatrzymał go dźwięk głosu technika. - Kharlez?- spytał zaskoczony Jan, odwracając głowę. W tym momencie pilot ujrzał wściekłego prezesa AdMech, a raczej jego ubraną w metalową rękawicę dłoń. Chwilę poźniej nastąpił siarczysty plaskacz, który posłał Jana prosto na podłogę. - Jak można tak zniszczyć samolot na misji przeładunkowej?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Kharlez. - Jak można dać komuś plaskacza i wciąż nazywać siebie facetem?!- odkrzyknął Zumbach, łapiąc się za czerwony niczym krew, obolały policzek. Jan i Kharlez znali się stosunkowo od niedawna. Co prawda Raginis słyszał różne historie o człowieku którego spółka dostarczała im sprzęt wojskowy ale raczej nie widział go na oczy. Pierwszy raz ich spotkanie miało miejsce około miesiąca temu. Wtedy Jan przybył wieczorem do hangaru, przypominając sobie że zostawił coś w kokpicie samolotu. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył Kharleza, majstrującego coś przy napędzie "Komety". Co prawda technik zaręczał że po prostu robił przegląd maszyny, jednak Jana do dzisiaj zastanawiało, czemu Kharlez miał wtedy opuszczone spodnie. - Może tak z szacunkiem, w końcu dostałem awans!- odgryzł się Kharlez. -Ech, nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego że jesteś Dzieee...- w tym momencie Jana olśniło. O tym co zobaczył musiał poinformować kogoś kto ma bezpośredni dostęp do samego Przywódcy! Kto byłby lepszym kandydatem do roli specyficznego listonosza niż członek tej samej organizacji co władca Federacji? - Kharlez, posłuchaj, to ważne.- powiedział poważnym tonem Jan.- Natrafiłem na coś dziwnego w trakcie misji. - To Kraj.- stwierdził Kharlez, machając trywialnie dłonią.- Tutaj to możesz zacząć się przjemować jeśli nie widziałeś nic dziwnego. - Chodzi o CreepyTown.- powiedział Jan. W tym momencie Kharlez drgnął lekko i spoważniał. Jeśli w grę wchodziła nazwa miasteczka-którego-nazwy-nie-można-wymawiać-bo-wpi#rdol to musiało być coś na rzeczy. - Przepraszam najmocniej.-usłyszeli czyiś kobiecy głos. Po chwili zza jednej z maszyn wyszła prawa ręka Generała Wiktora, Emma Pujol.- Jednak również chciałabym o tym porozmawiać. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures